


Life's Simple Joys

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [25]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: But you can take any ship you want out of this lol, Gen, No Ship, Short drabble is short, other than that go ham, well... maybe not vi/lou since its implied shes a big ol' lesbian so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 25 - The first thing they did after defeating Delta was to play another card game.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Life's Simple Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Card Game
> 
> I don't play card games lol I don't really have irl friends to play it with and my sister moved a few months ago so :/ bweh.
> 
> I liked Go Fish though.

"Okay," Louis begins, sitting across from Clementine and Violet, a deck of cards in his hands. "Time to play a very popular and charming game."

"Which is?" Violet says simultaneously with Clementine saying "What is it?"

"Slapjack!" he declares, shuffling the cards and putting them all face down.

Violet looks indifferent, having played this game many times before, but Clementine smiles softly, the familiar feeling of nostalgia coming over her. Gabe had taught her how to play this specific card game a long time ago, shortly after he taught her how to play euchre. She wouldn't be surprised if Gabe was able give Louis a run for his money when it comes to card games.

Louis also smiles and sighs happily. "Man, I'm so glad I'm still here to play these games with you guys. I really thought that we were all gonna die on that boat."

Violet, who had developed a habit of touching her eye whenever Delta was mentioned, nodded her head in agreement. "Same here. Fuck Delta."

"Fuck Delta," Clementine echos, gently giving Violet a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

Nobody can stop her and her friends from their card games.

And if they try?

Well... They have another thing coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: The real reason Clementine came up with the rescue mission was so she could keep playing card games. She can't stop the cards. Someone save her.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
